Remnants of Remnant
by Alpha Beowolf
Summary: One by one, humanity's once great cities and strongholds fall to the clutches of the creatures of Grimm and one figure that brings fear and deafeat to his enemys. His entire life has been blinded by the truth and the darkness, and is bent on destorying the light once and for all. he is known by many names. monster, reaper, murderer, but the one he loves the most is Raven Rose
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: brave the storm

"We need back up now!"

"Why is that division two?"  
"The Grimm have taken over dragon's nest! I repeat the Grimm have taken over Dragon's nest."

A long silence deafened the half destroyed structure. A lone solider wearing his white combat armor that covered his entire body screeched at his arm radio, that glew slightly blue in the dark corner of the room.

"Division two, please secure any type of defense until division twenty one and twenty three get here understood?"  
"Negative, we only ha-"

A cry of pain echoed through out the room before a slight bump hit the ground, causing slight static.  
"Division two come in...Division two please respond."  
No response came, until a dark voice broke the static.

"Soon Vale shall fall, soon Beacon shall fall, Soon the light shall fall..."  
the static soon came back, muting everything else before the radio made a sound, as if the hand held device fell to floor, and then silence.

Two hours later

"Sir we have a report from the front lines."

Another white armored solider much like the one in Dragon's nest gave a small tablet towards a man in dark green that fought against his dark grey hair and almost olive eyes.

"I'll take it.'  
The man replied before grabbing the tablet and dismissing the guard. The man read the tablet slowly, taking in every word before placing it down on a wooden table that stood in front of him.

"I see..."

As he finished his sentence, a feminine voice emerged from behind him.  
"What is it Ozpin?"

"Nothing Goodwitch, just reading the report."

A girl in a white dress shirt and black pants emerged from the darkness, showing her light blonde hair and dark purple cape as well, and her small frown.  
"How bad is it?"

The man sighed before passing her the tablet.  
"Second division was completely wiped out in a hour."

"How? Grimm couldn't possibly do that by themselves, there too cautious of our camps out of the city to even attack, let alone a guard station."  
"That's what worries me Goodwitch, something or someone is leading them."

"How are you so sure?"  
"There's no other option, Grimm are strong, but not intelligent enough to take over a fortified position in one hour, someone must have planned this out for them."

"The White Fang perhaps?"  
"Possibly but I need more time on this matter Goodwitch, come back in a day and well discusses it more then."  
"Yes sir, but before I go I have one more problem."

"what is it Goodwitch?"  
"It appears Mrs. Rose and her friends were able to repel a White Fang assault on a Schnee carrier in Vale's docks."  
"I know Goodwitch; I already talked to her about it."  
"I see sir, I'll take my leave now sir."  
The older looking man just nodded at the air, before the girl left the enclosed room. The man just gazed at the tablet with both a sorrowful and a angered look on his normally calmed faced.

"I don't know who you are, but I will find you. And I will kill you."

And with that, the nicely dressed man also left the room, only showing a name on the screen.

_Raven Rose_

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**HEY GUYS ENDLESS VOID HERE WITH A NEW STORY (I KNOW I JUST DON'T STOP DON'T I?) BUT I'M UPLOADING THIS STORY BECAUSE FOR MANILY TWO REASONS.**

**THE FIRST, I FEEL LIKE I GAVE IN ON THE REIN, I MEAN IT SEEMS I RAN OUT OF IDEAS AND TRUTHFULLY I DID IT WASN'T DEVOLPED PROPERLY AND WAS MADE FROM SCRATCH, BUT THAT'S NOT DONE HERE, IT TOOK ME A BIT TO DEVEOLPE THIS STORY, TO IMPROVE MY WRITING AND QUITE WELL TREID TO SEE IF THIS IS MUCH MORE APPEALING TO NEWER READERS.**

**THE SECOND IS MORE LIKE THIS IS MY REAL STORY. I MEAN THAT THE REIN AND GIFTS OF THE LUNA FEATHER (I DELETED IT SO THAT'S WHY YOU WON'T FIND IT.) WERE REALLY TO SEE WHO LIKED IT AND HOW I APPROACHED IT, BUT NO MORE I'M GOING TO TRY AND MAKE THIS THE BEST OR IF NOT EXTREMLY GOOD RWBY FANFIC YOU'VE EVER READ, BUT I NEED YOU.**

**I NEED OYU GUYS TO HELP PROMOTE THIS STORY, AND IM NOT ASKING THIS BECAUSE IM GREEDY FOR FOLLOWERS, NO I TRULY WAN TO MAKE THIS A GREAT STORY SO IM GOING TO DO MY PART BUT I SUPPOSE IT'S UP TO YOU IF YOU WANT TO HELP IMPROVE HERE.**

**ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY AND I'LL SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT STORY BYE-BYE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Raven Rose

A teen about the size of an adult stood in remains of a scattered base formally known as Dragon's nest. He wore a dark grey robe that stretched down to touch the top part of his black boots and covered most of his dark colored armor.

But what truly set him aside then others was his long, thick black hair that consumed parts of his silver eyes. His eyes were drawn onto a far distance and looked drained. Drained from any other emotion, as if someone took them away a long time ago and only left an empty shell as the remains.

He watched as his were-wolf like underlings disposed of the bodies by eating them and covering the parts that were to hard to chew under the tainted snow. Every breath he took as he watched the Grimm, turned dark grey and fluttered before his eyes before disappearing, never to be seen again.

Ignoring them after a few moments, he continued down the battle grounds, stepping over pieces of armor or Grimm that filled the narrow streets of the base. With every foot step he took, a small crumbling sound bounced around the many broken walls of the path.

The young man took in a deep breath before exhaling, causing a small mist come from his lips. He turned his gaze up to the clear sky, only to be greeted by a large feathered creature. The large beast planted itself in an open area next to the boy before making a cry that sounded almost like laughter.

"Do not rejoice now, there are many battles that need to be won before the light is vanquished."  
The Nevermore gave another screech before locking gazes with the dark clothed man.

"That is true, but I am not here to celebrate, I need to tell you something."  
The bird like creature cawed before shifting its red eyes into the distance."  
"yes, she is nearby I want to speak to her one last time before we depart, I will not return until two days from now, so prepare to head out."  
The Grimm only flapped its wings and took flight, leaving only silence after its departure.

The figure only turned around and walked away from the empty space filled with snow and took off in the forest that surrounded the base. As he grew closer to the dead trees the boy sung a song softly under his breath.

_Red like Roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._

_White is cold and always yearning burdened by a royal test._

_Black the beast descends from shadows._

_Yellow beauty burns gold._

_Grey is sealed in endless hate and always getting...hurt._

One day after the assault on dragon's nest

A small girl walked through the dead of trees of the forest and took in a deep breath. The cold air filled her lungs and pushed the hot air out. She didn't mind the warmth, but she much rather prefer the cold over the heat of Vale any day.

Her long red hood covered majority of her face, but even the dumbest person could tell she was crying. A bruise covered her right cheek, plastering over her pale skin with brown and blue, reflecting the small tears that now poured through her face once again.

The cold air comforted her as she stepped over the twigs that stuck out of the trees and the snowy ground. The cold and snow reminded her of home, the only place she could ever be safe, not just Grimm or bullies or even something scary, but her sister.

Ruby and her sister Yang were best of friends, they never really fought and always loved each other greatly, or so everyone thought. Every time she alone, Yang and her friends would pick on her, to the point that she truly trusted no one, and that the only real friend was her.

She passed a fallen over tree, its leaves scattered the ground around it, reminding her of that morning.

"Hey Ruby glad that you can make it."  
The brown haired girl turned around to see her sister Yang and all of her friends talking behind Yang, looking beyond her and unto Ruby with eyes of pure kindness that barely struggled against their true emotions, emotions of hate. The young girl was wearing her typical school uniform just like the four in front of her did, but she wasn't smiling evilly.

"Hi Yang..."

Ruby said backing up slowly.

"Aww, don't be like that little sis, we just want to talk to you."

"No I'm okay I really got something to do."

The red haired girl turned and ran as fast as she could, only to be stopped by hitting a solid force, knocking her onto the floor.

She looked up and watched as the fifth student slowly walked towards her, crackling his knuckles and pushing her backwards mentally until she bumped into another wall. This time, it was a boy with blue hair that met her. The second was another boy who had wavy green hair that sunk to his cheeks.

Both the green and blue haired students brought her up clinging unto her arms and lifting her slightly in the air. She flailed and yelled until the first boy thought of an idea to silence her.

The boy removed one of his dress shoes and showed a small grey sock from inside. He nodded at the two who were holding her and then Yang. The yellow girl only smirked and nodded back.

"Go right ahead; teach her not to run away."

The boy then took off the sock slowly before clutching it in his hand. The boy flipped his blonde hair before he looked at the last student, who was no one other then cardin Winchester.

The tall knight walked up to the trapped Ruby and grabbed her jaw and forcing it open as the blonde boy shoved his used sock into her mouth. She tried to make any noise that she could, but only made weak grumbles but that changed quickly.

Yang moved past the tall boy and clutched her fist and slammed it into her right cheek. The girl moved her head to the left due to large amount of force before two more landed into her stomach.

Her weak muffles were now dead; she could do nothing but stand there, taking every punch that slammed against her body. The pain and treatment were normal though, it always was this even in signal.

She didn't know what she did to offend them, or even make them upset, she only knew that tomorrow will be as painful as before. She tried to remember back then, to see if any good memories still lingered, not even one.

Her memories were only the abuse her father gave her; the stupidest things of the bullies would do to her like swirlys and spit balls, to the most extreme like breaking her property or even burning her favorite book of fairytales her mother always read to her.

She remembered who they took the book when she was eight, only two months after her mother Summer Rose died by... she didn't want to think about why she did, much rather think about the bullies that day.

_Oh is the little cry baby going to cry?_

_Maybe some knight in shining armor will save her!_

_We should just let her suffer, she deserves it._

_Yeah! I mean what she going to do? Tell her mommy?_

She fell to the floor, flopping her bruised and broken body about on the floor, and spitting out the sock finally. After ten minutes of slowly getting up, she could no longer feel like she belonged here, not even in school.

Ruby snapped out of her thoughts, watching the dead leaves petal the ground in a weak attempt to be alive from the tree again.

"As soon as the body dies...all the creations dies with it."

She mumbled before walking away from the tree, searching for the sole reason why she came here in the first place.

**AUTHOR NOTES **

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK! YES THIS IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY, I TRULY DID TAKE MY TIME WITH THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE IT READS BETTER FOR YOU GUYS BUT ANYWAYS I REALLY CAME HERE TO SAY THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND FAVORITES ON ALL MY STORY AND I HAVE ONE REPLY I OWE TO MY REVIEWER.**

**TO BE HONEST I DIDN'T TRY TO MAKE THE LAST LINE IN THE LAST CHAPTER TO BE A REFENCE IT KINDA CAME OUT THAT WAY I SUPPOSE, BUT IT DOES LOOK LIKE ONE THOUGH I WILL GIVE YOU THAT!**

**BUT ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING, I WON'T WASTE YOU'RE GUYS TIME ANYMORE I'LL SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, BYE-BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Summer in the Winter

He stood there. His chest slightly moving after every breath he took. His silver eyes gazed down on a small chiseled stone on top of a snowy cliff. His hair went with the breeze and majority of his as the cold embraced him.

He always liked the cold. The cool air and the scene of death were to the true gifts of god, if he even existed. He watched over the rose symbol that was now wiped clean from snow when he started standing there.

"Hello mother."

He said kneeling to the ground.

"It has been seven years since the last time I was here. Though I hope my sister has been visiting you every year, but sadly I have work to do, purging all the scum off this planet is much harder then you think mom, but you already know that by now."

He gave a sly smirk before resting an object in the rock.

The boy then slowly lifted himself and gazed beyond the cliff, watching the endless wave of dead trees and snow past the stone overhead. The silence became almost deafing to him, until he heard a small snap from a distance.

"You know, sneaking up on people is consider rude Ruby"

The young teen turned his head backwards to see a figure he didn't see for a very long time.

A girl in a small red hood and wore black and red all over her stood a thirteen feet away from him and the grave.

"What are you doing here?"  
She asked in an angered tone.

"I'm not allowed to see my own mother?"  
"She isn't you're mother! Not anymore."  
"but she was, and she will always be, no matter what you say Ruby I'll always be you're brother."  
"No, you aren't part of this family."  
The boy only gave a slight frown.

"If you're still mad about dad Ruby then you're as weak as him."

"Says the man who killed in out of cold blood."  
"You call me the cold blooded one!"  
The robed figure turned fully and stepped closer to the scythe wielder.

"I didn't call you a waste of life, I didn't beat you whenever you lose at something, I didn't compare you to everyone else, but yet I'm the monster, the monster that defended an innocent girl from a true monster."

The girl gave only silence as her response.

"I was the one who tried everything I could to help, defend you, but yet I'm the one you hate, not yang, not dad but me, if is as were you wanted everyone to hate you."  
"You know that isn't true!"

"Then why do reject my love? Me and Qrow are the only ones who care for you, and yet you reject us, but I don't think you know how much it hurts, it hurts so much."

"you're words are as empty as you're soul Raven, nothing but lies flutter in you're mouth, poison drips from you're lips but you tell them it's the truth."  
"That's because it is, you just don't understand what right and wrong is Ruby."  
"And who made you god?"  
"I did, god done a pretty shitty job of helping us, so I'll do it for him!"

The girl growled before she clenched her fist.

"That's not how life works."

"But it does, you see life is just a stage of events that flow together, but these events cannot be erased, but replaced or altered."  
"Let me guess, you're the one leading the Grimm? You're on some holy crusade?"

"Ruby what shade is the light typically?"

"What?! does that have to do with anything?"

"What is the shade of light normally?"

"White."

"And how do you get white?"  
"I don't know."  
"Nothing, white is the shade of nothing, simply emptiness itself make white, and lies, but tell me what shade is the darkness then?"

"Black."  
"You see ruby, black is the shade of everything, you need everything to make black, much like the truth, long and complicated, but in the end, worth it. I suppose why I'm telling you this is that using that logic, the light is the true evil, a evil that is to cowardly to show its true self, while the darkness is good. Much like the truth people are afraid of it, wish it to come but regret it later, it just so happens that my gifts can help me achieve my goal of destroying all these pathetic lies you call the truth and ,make the real truth."

"If you're going to do that Raven, I'm going to have to stop you right here, right now."

"How rude, you want to kill me where mother lies, the light has truly blinded you."  
"Shut up!"

a flash of red rose petals flew through the air as the small rouge slashed at the dark colored man. The sound of metal hitting a object made Ruby feel better, but only a spilt second before reality returned.

The boy blocked the entire swing with a large pole, with a mace looking tip on the top that had a hole in it almost like it was also an cannon. The staff started to glow red around the metal tips of the rod as he pushed the scythe aside and slammed it on top of the girls head, knocking her down.

She felt cold; the large amount of pained barely kept her awake as she saw the defender walked in front of her. He kneeled over and sighed.

"Still need work my beloved sister, but I won't kill you now, I have better things to do then clean up."

He raised the staff's tip in front of her, the staff glowing a corrupted grey before making everything black.

**Author Notes**

**HEY EVERYONE, SORRY ABOUT THE BREAK I HAD A FOUR HOUR PARADE TODAY WHICH IS SATURDAY AND A FIVE HOUR PRACTICE YESTERDAY PLUS SOME HIGH SCHOOL THINGS THAT NEEDED TO BE ATTENDED TO SO THAT'S MY EXCUSE HATE ME OR NOT THAT'S THE TRUTH, THE REAL TRUTH BUT I'M GOING TO NOW SHUT UP NOW AND LET YOU GUYS LIVE YOU'RE LIVES**

**STAY AWSOME GUYS AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, BYE-BYE  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Corruption

"I have return."  
A sound swarmed throughout the remains of the stronghold. A large screech came form the skies before the large bird landed in the same area as their last meeting two days prior. The animal cawed before looking directly at the figure.

"Only a scout team, I took them over before they could call for back up, but we need to move in twenty minutes. Can you prepare the warriors?" 

The Grimm only made a short cry before taking flight once again. The man watched as the bird flew into the horizon. He was three hours later then he had hoped for, but he was here and that's all that mattered right now.

He scanned the area before creating a circle in the snow with his staff. The circle had many markings from skulls drawn to another language that only Raven and him knew.

After the circle was completed, he knelt down to face the circle closer before whispering.

Sounds and noises from his mouth but no one understood them nor had idea what he was trying to do. After he finished the long phrase, he stood above the circle once again and waited.

The ground shook slightly as he stepped backwards from the snow drawling. A large black circle consumed the area of the circle making a loud roar before it stop growing. He approached the portal and bowed his head.

"Kul thraz dounz altlraz remzth."  
The portal responded.

"chutz soertz ferzth Diablo's remzth raz altlraz dounth."  
Silence emerged between the two before the portal spoke again, making a demonic voice inside of the black hole.

"How fares the war?"  
"We have taken over Dragon's nest and now approach the ruins to the east my lord."

"Good, it has been over five generation since I was slain, and I intend on my return to be as devastating as possible."

"Yes my lord, the humans will not be strong enough to fight you and you're armies."  
The voice only made a grunt before speaking.

"Go now remzth, do my task or do not speak to me again."

"Yes my lord, I shall not fail you." 

The portal closed violently before Raven left. He made sure not to make to much sound for some odd reason until after he left the enclosed outside hallways of dragon's nest. Once he stepped a foot out of the encampment, he was greeted by thousands upon thousands of Grimm looking at him.

"Why do you glare at me? We have ruins to capture, and I do not have the time to linger, Go now!"  
Howls erupted the area as sounds of marching beast ran to the forest line. From hissing and growls he heard the music of war being created, causing the dark fighter to smirk evilly.

END OF PROLOGUE

Author notes

I know extremely short chapter but I had to do something to keep you guys amused. Anyways this isn't going to be very common (I hope) I just needed something to set up the real story. (yes this was a really long prologue) but now the real fun begins.

Anyways I'll see you guys in the next chapter, Bye-bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: the ruins

The once large grey building showing its ancient carvings and beauty were now a smoldering ruin. Corpses piled up every inch of the building's gardens, plaza and other large are that weren't covered in trees.

Raven had lost less then he expected, only losing three herds of Beowolves and an Ursa pack, much better then his thoughts of two Deathstallkers five Beowolves herd two Ursa packs and a Nevermore.

He stepped over a limbless corpse of another solider that looked much like dragon's nest but had silver shoulders instead of white to signify their battalion. Raven approached the large building and cursed. He didn't want the building as damaged at all, but what had to be done, had to be done.

He watched as the remainders of the beowolves eat the enemy one by one, each crunch blocking out the silence for a few seconds. He blinked, snapping him out of his distraction and began to approach the building.

The structure was underground, expect for the very top of the building, which showed two windows the size of doors appearing from each side of the large roof.

Readying his staff, Raven pointed the large object towards one of the windows and launched a large stream of pure darkness. The beam was darker then the night as it flew across the several yards of snow between the building and Raven.

With a large noise, the window was wiped from sight, only leaving a large hole in the side of building. He stepped closer to the ruins and smirked manically before actually entering the building, leaving nothing but monsters and corpses on the surface.

Ruby's perspective.

Ruby woke up in her bed. She didn't feel any pain, just her anger being lifted from her all at once which scarred her out for some reason. She didn't move her head at all to see where she was, a place she hoped she'd never see.

A wooden bed hanged above her, the white walls, the carpet floor and one large window that sat on each wall of the square room. Without a second thought, Ruby jumped out of her bed and took a quick glimpse.

Four small shelves sat on the opposite sides of the bed, a large brown door to her right, and a dark corner to her left.

"Why out off all the places, why would Raven drop me here."  
Ruby moaned as she walked around the room.

Her silver gazed around the small room before it locked on to something. She paced over to the dark corner and took a knee. All the tinted area had to offer was a stool and a small black chest underneath it.

She placed one hand on the small box. Felt the cold wood from under her hand before she flipped the top up. Red outlining was the only thing inside, instead of what she had hoped for.

"She didn't."  
She hoped to herself as she zipped all over the room.

"She couldn't have taken it, she just couldn't!"

She screamed before seeing something.

A yellow note was nailed to the door painted with black words.

"All you do is reject the ones who trust you, and you only trust people who hate you, you deserve this."

Was all it read as she put the pieces together.

"Its has to be...Yang. But why should she need this?"  
Her thoughts took over the girl before she realized it.

"She's going to show this to Weiss."  
And with that, the red haired rouge flew out of the dorm in a dust of petals. 

Author notes

I'm here guys don't worry (even though I highly doubt you were I was gone for two days.) I just wanted to say thank you guys for reading and reviewing not only this story but In two world, if you don't know it's about a self insertion of me in the world of RWBY and well things hit the fan pretty badly so feel free to check it out I always love having a new reader but anyways, I will see you guys in the next chapter Bye-Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: a day in the past

"Hey Raven! Look what I found!"  
A small boy in a dark grey coat and jeans turned to face a small girl in her bunny pajamas. The girls held a small gerbil in her tiny hands and showed it towards the boy.

"It's a gerbil."  
The boy scoffed as the girl's smile soften.

"Isn't he cute? I named him general gerbil."  
The boy only rolled his eyes before looking back at his sister, who was playing woth the creature.

Raven drifted off into his thoughts. Mom would be angry is she found out Ruby tracked down a gerbil in the woods. He pondered on what to do to protect his sister until a voice reached his ears in the form of a whisper.

"Teach her what I taught you child."

The small grey boy smiled before reaching out a hand.

"Hey Ruby I have something really special for you, but don't tell anyone, it's our little secret okay? I just need you to give me general gerbil for a quick second."  
"Sure thing!"  
The small girl happily gave the child the animal. He felt the warm fur in his palms as he reached for something in his back pocket with his other.

"It's a gift, a very special gift I want to show you."  
"I love gifts! Thank you so much Raven."  
The girl almost jumped in the air as the boy finally took out what he was searching for.

The small grey blade shined by the sunlight that over laid the dense forest. Raven gripped his hands around the handle and drew the blade to the small critter's neck.

"The beauty of death Ruby, this is the one true thing you can rely on, for it never leaves you." 

The red haired girl only gave a stare at the boy with both fear and curiosity.

"Wh-what are you doing Raven!"

The girl choked on her words as she tried to stop what was going to happen next.

"Mom always taught us not to-"  
"Who cares what Mom says! She's just a slave to Dad, we all are."  
The boy became silent once again, his anger rising greatly.

The knife was placed under the Gerbil's head, as the small pet let out noises.

"Please stop! You're hurting him!"  
"Why do you care about everything but me?"  
The boy clutched his hand firmly around the blade as his mouth turned into a snarl.

"If you care so much about this pathetic life, then it's an honor to see it die!"  
A cry of pain emerged from Raven's right hand as blood leaked from in between his fingers.

The girl fell to her knees and started to weep. Her tears ran down face at a fast rate, cooling her face only slightly. She felt a finger wipe away a tear drop that was forming in her silver eye.

"Why are you crying? He's in a better place, where nothing can ever harm him ever again. And besides you said it you're self blood red is the prettiest color."  
"Yo-you monster..."  
"Ruby..."  
Raven placed his un-bloodied hand on her check.

The girl quickly threw the hand off and started to run away.

"Stay away you sick monster!"

"Ruby! Wait it's not safe out here!"

Raven started to run after the girl. He ran as fast as he could but couldn't run fast enough. Soon he got tired and fell onto the forest's floor, covering him in a blanket of darkness.

Raven rose to his feet. He had fallen asleep right after he inspected the ruins and awoke in his darken tent. He placed a hand over his face and left the tent. He didn't have a destination; all he wanted to do is go somewhere to forget all the memories.

He sat down on the winter floor and let out a sigh.

"Nothing I do can make her happy. Not ever since that day."

He gripped his hands and look at the frozen flooring. He paid no attention to the sparks of water that flowed down hi face and landed on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I had to kill them, I had to kill Mom and Dad. I thought you understand but yet you don't. You think I'm the bad one but they were...Right?"

Author notes

Hey guys sorry for the very long break in two worlds had a major growth in storyline and I was getting a lot of messages for chapters coming out sooner and sooner but I'm back I didn't leave you.

Hopefully I'll finished the next chapter and be able to post it today but who knows. Anyways I'll leave you guys in this dark past of the Rose family and I'll see you guys in the next chapter Bye-Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Remnants of Ruby

Ruby Rose, a small girl in Beacon academy who was well like with most of her peers was now nothing but a soulless wreck. She lost everything she desperately clung on to but in the end, it was all in vain.

She hid deep within the outskirts of Beacon's outer wall. The air brushed against her uniform. She sat against a small cold rock. The rock was the exact opposite of her, Strong, Sturdy and most of all, hard to crack.

She clutched her fist and slammed it against the rock. One by one each strike slowly carved away her skin and bone until a crack was herd. A sharp pain erupted from her as she continued to strike the stone.

"Why won't you break?"

She screamed hearing three more snaps.

She panted heavily, her knuckles covered in blood as pieces of bone show through the bloody mess. Tears ran down her face as she screamed in the air. She fell to the grassy floor. Clouds formed around the blue sky.

The air grew denser as small drips of water landed upon her. The fog started to collect in the far distance. She gave a small sigh before standing back up. She took three steps before a voice surrounded her.

"A rock won't break under a weaklings hand; it needs a much more...aggressive hand."

A small figure appeared behind the bloody rock, getting only a growl as a welcome.

He only gave a sly smile to the red haired girl before turning to face the stone. He dripped his cold pale fist and slammed it against the unmovable solid. A few moments passed. No sounds were heard as he removed the hand away from the boulder.

Suddenly, a crack tore the object apart, like a knife into meat, it seemed almost the fist sliced it in half. He turned his head back to his sister who was glaring at him.

"That was the second lesson today sis, you might need to take notes."  
"I see, you were the one who gave it to Yang."

"Yes, the dairy was most valuable to you so I gave it to someone who's also valuable."  
"That isn't fair..."  
"It isn't? To me it seems perfectly fair and reasonable as well, life isn't going to give you things just by being its slave, you have to fight back."

"Shut up! I'm done with all you're lies!"

"Ruby trust me on this one, just try it, it'll work out."  
"And if it doesn't?"  
"I'll leave you forever."  
"Fine."  
The girl scoffed before walking back to the school.

Raven just watched his beloved sister take off towards the school, he always wanted to follow her, just to be with her once again even just for a day. He turned around to leave, his disappointment to un-bearable to watch anymore.

He spotted something, or someone. He crept up behind a small rock to see who it was. A man with similar hair and was the same height as him. Before he try to leave a voice cut his thoughts.

"Kill him and take his uniform, you can then infiltrate Beacon."  
"What about the Grimm?"  
"I will order the Grimm just get inside their base."

Raven then took out a small blade from under his coat and crouched. The fog covered his advance as the small rain muffled out his quiet footsteps. The student looked around, trying to find something. He bent over and picked up a scroll, he smiled softly at his successes.

He took a step before a hand covered his mouth and a blade pierce his neck. The student struggled for a few seconds before accepting his fate and gave in. He laid the body down and started to change.

Back at Beacon

Ruby had now entered the dorm. No one was there to judge her which lessen her emotions. She went to a small red box and opened it. A supply of medication and bandages which she rampaged through. She wrapped her right hand with a white bandage.

Just as the red themed girl finished her wrappings a yellow haired brawler marched in.

"Hello my little abomination how's Karma?"

The girl jumped upon her bed taking a black and red book and reading it's pages out loud.

"Dear dairy, today I saw Weiss changing in the shower. It was a accident of course but still, I can only hope that she shall be mine one day."  
"Stop reading that, give it back!"  
"And what are you going to do?"

The girl only clutched her un injured fist and slumped her head.

"That's what I thought, anyways. Dear diary, today I saw Weiss cleaning the dorm. she gave me a lot of confused looks as I stared at her but never say anything, only worked."

"Stop it!"

The girl yelled, making the yellow brawler stand up now.

"And what can a pathetic little brat such as you're self going to do? Tell her twin brother to kill me; well he's not here so shut it."  
the blonde pushed her sibling across the room making the little teen fall to the ground.

She yelp in pain as the girl took a knee right next to her.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that got it!?"  
The older women took out a small blade and felt it within her finger tips. She looked down at her and smiled.

"This will teach you."  
With that, she plunged the blade into her shoulder. She screamed as the girl got up.

"Good, you get the point then. Now stay there like the dog you are."  
She walked back to her bed and laid on the comfy surface. Ruby watched the blood trickle down her uniform.

She remembered the words her brother said to her.

"You have to fight back."  
The words echoed in her head as she tried to make sense of them. She had no other shot sooner or later she was going to die by Yang if she didn't do anything. Her anger finally grew the best of her a she struggled to get her upper body up.

Yang growled and hoped back on the ground.

"Didn't I say stay on the floor?"  
Ruby, now reaching her breaking point ripped out the bloodied knife.

"I have something to say...GO TO HELL!"  
The Goth looking girl whipped the small knife.

Time itself stopped when the blade hit, blood spattered against the dorm as the younger family member arose from the ground. The knife firmly landed in Yang's stomach, parts of the stomach glimpsed in between the blade as the red liquid flowed.

The angered teen ran forwards and slammed a fist into her face making the fighter fall to the ground. She grunted as she fell to the carpet floor.

"No more, no more."  
She whispered to herself as she pulled out a scalpel from the medicine box.

"Ruby, what are you doing? I'm you're sister remember all the good times we had."  
"No more."  
She said before kneeling to her sister who was baggily pleading for her life.

She ran the blade down her cheek, leaving a red line down her cheek as she moved down towards her neck. Her silver eyes and innocent face was now tainted by the gore that was caused.

"No more will I have to suffer from you or anyone else today I'm free."

"Ruby, please just calm down we can talk about this."  
"If you love something...It's a pleasure to see them die!"

She sliced the blade through her neck, the bone and tubes were now clearly seen right before the door creaked.

"Yang, it's us Blake and Weiss we need to find Ru...by"

AUTHOR NOTES

Hey guys sorry for the late update but I had computer problems but on the bright side I am more free to work on this project because in two worlds won't be published until July 24 or 25.

Anyways feel free to post a review or P.M or like and follow and blah blah blah I'll see you guys in the next chapter Bye-Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: under-aruby

The two new comers were dumbfounded. The room was decorated with the red flow of the sisters as Ruby responded by a blankly staring. Blake took a quick investigation of the room.

Blood was everywhere.

Yang is lying on the ground quickly dying

knife marks is all over her body

Ruby is holding a bloody knife.

Weiss prepared her weapon as Blake tried to put this all in reality. This gave Ruby the chance to use her aura to knock Weiss and Blake away and run. A flash of roses descend from the hallways of Beacon as a blood soaked student soar past the students.

Both the black and white duo chased her through the halls. They both took pot shots at the fleeing rouge, only grazing her left leg. She ignored the sudden pain and continued to run down the hall.

All though wounded, Ruby easily out ran Weiss and later on Blake. She zipped out of the school and head straight to the east wall. If she could reach the gate she would be fine.

Her breath and her heart's constant thumping was all she herd as she ran in Beacon's courtyard. Rain droplets started to form by the time she reached the gate. No one opposed her or asked her about the cuts as she walk past.

Once she thought the coast was clear, Ruby began running towards the nearby forest. She was fifth teen feet away from the forest line when a voice was herd.

"Stop her!"  
cried a voice as she identify as Weiss.

Ruby made it to the forest line right before gunshots passed her. It was clear talking isn't going to be a way out of this. After another kilometer of running Ruby stopped. This has been the farthest she ran in her entire life.

She gripped her knees and bent over. After a few minutes of straight panting, Ruby walked onward, hoping that maybe one day she'll return with her head held high and not just a murderer.

Beacon's archway.

Ryuzaki Mochida, It was funny. Ryuzaki was Raven's middle name, a name he much rather be called then Raven. Raven smirked evilly as he put away the scroll to his back pocket.

"Ryuzaki, looks like I'm taking more then just you're clothes." 

Raven made his way to Beacon. Raven was pleased greatly at this lucky break. Ryuzaki didn't have friends, no weapon and most of all, no one knew him.

He had a team. Team R.A.I.L. Raven read about them quickly as he looked on his tablet. The tablet didn't even have a password, until now. He was so caught up reading when someone grabbed his shoulder.

He was in the courtyard and Raven didn't even realize it.

"Ryuzaki, why are you always in that field? Trying to find you're tablet again?"  
"Yeah, I found it though."  
Raven then showed the scroll to the stranger.

As the stranger looked at the object, Raven took a quick glance at him. Spiked up green hair matched his dark green eyes. He wore his typical school uniform but had a shining cross pinned to his chest.

Raven remembered this guy as Isaac Rivers, the third member of his team. Isaac passed Raven the scroll back, smiling cockily.

"Come on Ryuzaki, Alison and Light."  
_of course there's just had to be a guy named Light._

Before Raven could say anything, Isaac grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him into a building. By Raven's guess, this would have to the cafeteria due to all the tables and food. Before Raven can look around, Isaac plopped him down across two indivuals.

The first was a girl. Long Brown hair and dark green eyes decorated the young girls face. She was always smiling and wore the same cross as Isaac did.

"Hey Ryuzaki, Hey bro what were you guys doing?"  
"Nothing of real note."  
Raven said. Only a grunt from the forth was herd as a response.

"I see." 

Messy black and blue hair covered his face; to match his eyes were the same. He had two black cat ears poked out of mad scientist styled hair. His school uniform matched his face very well, un-tidy but yet mysterious.

"Tell me Ryuzaki, where were you born?" 

The mess brought his seat closer to the table. Raven spent most of his time walking to Beacon reading about his past, this was just a test.

"Athens."  
"When did you get the nickname Ryuzaki?"  
_nice try._ Raven thought to himself. _He's trying to fool me by using a trick question._

"I have no idea what you mean, my name is Ryuzaki."  
"Oh, I thought that was a nickname."  
Light then began to laugh innocently. Not wanting to cause suspicion, Raven did the same.

_He's nothing but a problem, he knows something that I don't...He must be killed._

Raven laughed happily as Light gave him a quick look.

_I don't who you are imposter, but I will expose you, Ryuzaki hates talking not only that he never laughs and Ryuzaki doesn't have a weapon._

Light took a quick bite out of his pizza.

As the other two walked up to talk to some other teams, Light and Raven ate their lunch in solitude.

_In the end, I will win this fight._

Author notes

Hey guys just here to upload this chapter, also sorry about the late chap. But hey can't get everything you want when you want it. And before anyone asks yes I modeled Light and Ryuzaki from Deathnote so before you begin you're review keep that in consideration speaking that I've been accidentally making references throughout this story it's about time I make a reference on purpose.

Anyways I'll see you in the next chapter, Bye-Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: the long night...now

Ruby sat on top of a rotten log. The cold air pressed against her, as the fire fought against the cold and the darkness of the night. Her mind slipped in between happiness and memories.

She flipped over a stick in the fire pit using a long narrow stick. She breathed heavily after the long run. All day she ran to get away from the police. She had no intention of being arrested by the police.

The small embers reminded her about her sister. Although she tormented every day when she was alone, she always remembered the days Yang read to her when they were younger.

Seven years ago

A little ruby dressed in a Beowolf pajama laid across her bed. A slightly taller figure stood above her.

"And the lumber men freed both little red riding hood and the grandmother and they all lived happily ever after."  
The figure looked down at her younger sister. She was sleeping peacefully, her chest slowly raising and lowering.

Current time

"I always loved that story."  
Ruby mumbled to herself as she moved another log.

"I miss her, so much." 

Raven perspective

Raven sat across from Light, who was starring him down. The two watched each other, gazing into the opposite's eyes. Alison watched each other worried.

"Guys, stop it Isaac is going top back in ten minutes and you know how he likes shipping people,"  
"He's right we should stop this, lets talk about this outside Light."  
"Ryuzaki, I would love to do that." 

both Raven and light got up and passed Alison who was face palming quietly in the corner. They entered the hallway. Silence their only friend when suddenly, two hands flew hitting each other at the same time.

"I have no idea who the hell you are, but I know you're not Ryuzaki."  
"Just because I don't react to the same things as I used to doesn't mean another light."  
"who said I came to the conclusion because you reacted to something differently." 

_dammit he got me._

Raven gripped his hand angrily causing Light to smirk.

Ozpin's Office

"Sir another attack."  
Ozpin gripped his glasses placing them on the wooden desk.

"where this time."  
"golden fortress and the great oak village just out of Athens."  
"Causalities?"  
"1500 men killed another 300 injured,"

Ozpin reached over to grab a scroll across the table.

"I herd some commotions a while back around 10:30 A.M"

"That sir...Was Ruby Rose."  
Ozpin smiled softy before cocking a eye brow.

"Aw, and how is the young girl doing?"  
"Actually sir..." 

Author notes

Sorry about the very long break but I was kind of sick for a while but I'm getting better. There is one more thing. As you know I love RWBY but what you didn't know is that I love the game Journey, well at least my favorite play station game of all time.

So I was thinking in the near future to create a Journey x RWBY crossover. This was something I was thinking of for some time and I think this would be interesting. All though I'm going to create a character like the girl from Journey it will have the same story and maybe a little touch from me here to there.

Anyways I'll see you lads and ladies in the next chapter Bye-Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Red like Roses

Ruby was finishing her meal of a cooked Rabbit. She hated killing these types of animals but she had to eat. She threw out the skeleton and the stringy organs that clung to the carcass into a small dirt pit that she made for trash.

Still, the thoughts and memories with Yang still haunted her. She remember all those times when Summer, Yang and even Raven all smiled and played with each other out back. The thought of years of Raven killing Dad, Yang bullying her and Mom dying though, those were the more memorable things.

"When...How did it become like this? How did everything became so wrong?"

her quiet voice the only thing herd in the dense forest. She kept the flames low just incase someone was after her, but luckily no one showed up.

Her loneliness got the better of her before she started talking out loud to no one.

"Why did I fight back?"  
she said, all the happy memories popping back up into her mind.

"Why did I stab her?"  
she said gripping her hands to the point that not even blood flowed anymore.

"WHY DID I KILL MY ONLY SISTER?!"

tears now running from her face like a flowing river.

"I'm So Sorry Yang! I'm Sorry!"

she couldn't stabilize herself on the log anymore and fell to the ground."  
"Please forgive me Sis!"  
tears now flowing down even faster and more plentiful then before.

As she was crying, her eyes caught onto something. Two beetles, one was black and was huge compared to the small green one. The green one had a small ball of food and plants bundled together and was protecting it from the larger one.

The black one, being bigger pushed the green one out of the way and started to nibbled on the food. Normally Ruby thought that the green one would walk away or find another food source.

But the small insect jumped on the back of its rival and bit down multiple times. The feasting bug flailed to get the attacker off but slowly riddled down and died. The red haired fast attacker didn't understand.

_Why didn't he just leave? It doesn't make sense why would you risk your own life for a ball of food?_ That's when she figured it out._ If you didn't fight back, you were going to die of starvation. You fought back not because you wanted to but because you needed to survive. Just like I fought back against yang..._

She didn't say anything else that night only thought about that lesson the little green beetle taught her. _So it's all right to kill others if there going to kill you now or later in life? Yeah that must be it._

Ruby rested upon a bed of leaves before closing her eyes_. I did nothing wrong, I'm right and yang had to die so I could live. I have to fight to survive, that's what Raven been trying to say through out this entire time._ And with that, the red cloaked girl fell asleep waiting for tomorrow morning.

The next day Ruby awoke from her slumber. The fire died some time after she fell asleep but yet still, she felt warm near it. The morning birds chirp in the far distance as she gathered her items and left the campus ground, not knowing that she will do the most evilest crime known to man very, very soon.

Author notes

Hello Lads and Ladies I'm back with a new chapter just here to say thanks for reading this story, the amount of appreciation between this and in two worlds are just wonderfull, thank you, thank you all but I'll shut up with this stereotypical girly crap and I'll see you in the next chapter Bye-Bye!


End file.
